Just Another Day
by Eshe2010
Summary: That's what I thought when I woke up this morning, just another day. Soon I would realize how wrong I was. It all started with a weird conversion I had with Dumbledore. Shortly I would find myself back in the 1950, Tom Riddle's time. Hermione pov.
1. just another day

_**Chapter 1: Just Another Day**_

Just another boring, normal day I thought when I woke up. But soon I would realize how wrong that statement was. At first everything was the usual. I woke up, got dressed and the head room to go to the dinning hall to sit in between Harry and Ron and began to eat. Then I went to my classes as I would normally do. But during Defense Against the Dark Arts I was called out to see Head Master Dumbledore.

"Never knew she had it in her to get into trouble."

"More likely Dumbledore needs her head business."

"Then why did he call Draco too."

"Always like her more then me, told father that."

Harry lean in towards me and whispered, ""Mione just ignore them. They're a bunch of idiots."

"Thanks." I whispered as I left, remembering again why I was glad Harry was my friend.

As I walked towards Dumbledore's office I began to wonder what he needed. I walked up to the door and whispered "Lemon drops"; I would find my answer just beyond that door.


	2. the talk

"Welcome, Ms. Ganger, Welcome." He said smiling

"Good afternoon Head Master."

"Please call me Dumbledore. As you know these are dark and trouble times. You being head girl should know this very well." I touched my badge instinctively while he continued, "also you're best friends with Harry and seen first hand, how this war is affecting everyone."

"Yes sir, but I don't see what this is about."

"Hermione this is everything. Can't you see? I'm asking you to go on a special mission for me."

"What kind of mission?"

"Well in order to find that out you will need this back." He answered holding her old time tuner in one hand.

"I don't understand." I replied as he dropped it into my hands.

"You'll understand soon enough. Now let's see. Fifteen turns should do the trick. Good luck." He said as I began to disappear.


	3. 1st meeting

Chapter 3: 1st meeting

_Normal Pov._

"Dumbledore calm down I'm sure we will find him soon."

"Maybe, but if we don't Dippet then, what will we do?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to shut down Hogwarts."

"Headmaster Dippet, Professor Dumbledore you asked to see me." 

"Tom, my boy, I need you to gather and inform the professors that Hogwarts is under lock down as of now. And we'll be down soon."

"Yes sir."

_Hermione Pov._

The world was still spinning as I got to my destination. I could hear two voices speaking when another one joined, in before I could see them. The youngest one was very tall, with an old fashion hair cut, and he look very handsome. The professor was a younger version of Dumbledore. The last man was Headmaster Dippet which I recognized from Hogwarts History. _That can't be he's the headmaster he's from like fifty years ago. _I didn't think they knew I was there until the younger man turned to leave.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He demanded walking over towards me.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and I was told to give this note to hea… Professor Dumbledore. I answered holding up the letter in my right hand.

"Well then Miss. Granger why don't we have a look at that letter." Dumbledore said as he joined the boy and me. He held at his hand for the letter when I gave it to him he read it over quickly.

"It seems Hermione here is a new student." He said looking at Headmaster Dippet. Then they both turn towards her.

"Well Miss. Granger first you must be sorted into a house, come with me." I looked up and saw for the first time the boy was looking at me curiously. I walked over to where the Headmaster was and he put the sorting hat on my head.

"Ummm… so we have meant before, have we? You're a time traveler aye? But where to put you, you've already been in Gryffindor I see, then it best be Slytherin!"

I froze for a second. _But I'm muggleborn. So I can't be in Slytherin. Can I?_

"Good, Good why don't you show her the way to your guys' common room." Headmaster Dippet asked. I looked up and for the first time I saw a smile on his face.

"I'll have your schedule ready by breakfast Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said then leaned down so I would be the only one to hear what he had to say next, "good luck."


	4. to save another

Slytherin common room was mostly green with statue's of snakes. There was also a little bit of yellow surrounding the green, I noticed.

"Granger in the future I'd appreciate if you'd listen when I'm talking. This is the Slytherin common room and for the rest of this year, your home. If you have any questions, you can find me in the head's room." Tom finished walking away.

I looked around and determined there was nothing I could do to get home at this moment, so I decided to go to sleep and wait until I could speak to Professor Dumbledore alone.

I woke up from my screaming, and turn towards the clock that read 2:20. I got up got of bed knowing I would not get back to bed anytime soon. I opened the common room door quietly and slipped out. I didn't no where to go so I let my feet take me. After a while I found myself in front of the girls bathroom. The one Myrtle died in. I took a quick look in and saw that the fountain was gone, and remembered Harry telling me that was the entrance into the Chamber of Secrets. I decided to walk a little closer when someone grabbed me from behind.

"What are you doing here?" Hissed Tom.

"I could ask you the same thing, this is the girl's bathroom, last I checked."

"Don't play games with me Granger."

"I don't know what you mean." I answered back, trying to push him away, but failing.

He instead pushed me farther into to the wall, and now had his wand digging into my chest .

"One last chance." He whispered into my ear.

Just as I was about to turn my head he stiffened and forced it back to meet him.

"What are you…" I couldn't finished since he decided to kiss me. He pulled back and listen for awhile before muttering to himself.

"What was that all about." I demanded. He turned back towards me and stared for awhile.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Instead of answering he pulled me straight towards the door.

"What were you scared of." I tried again.

"First I was not scared. Second even if I was it's none of your business."

"Fine whatever. But thanks anyways."  
"For…"  
"Saving my life."  
"What makes you think I did."  
"Don't know. Just got a feeling, I guess." I turned and looked up and saw a half smile on his face and began to smile myself.


End file.
